Current network data plane protocol is based on an end-to-end 7-layer protocol stack. There is an independent process within each layer and interaction between independent layers is via primitives between layers. Many of the functions of end-to-end data plane process co-exist with lower layer per link data process function in the network. The current protocol stack is pre-configured and fixed, so it cannot efficiently adapt to network changes. The current protocol stack design provides a limited number of options that prevents it from the tightly matched provisioning of per application quality of experience (QoE). The current protocol stack also treats all end-to-end hosts the same, but many new/future services/applications, e.g., machine-to-machine (M2M) communications, may require a custom protocol stack. There is a need for an improved protocol stack that efficiently adapts and implements the data planes based on application needs and requirements.